Get Ready
by miss-apple-dbz
Summary: Your life has been a routine. Everything that happens to you, you already expect... until you met him. Sequel to The Right Time. Oneshot.


AN: Well, for those of you who wanted to have a story for 'The Right Time' in Videl's POV, here it is! It actually isn't the same story; it's a sequel. I didn't want this to be exactly the similar story with them in the sunset, and Videl adoring Gohan like what I made in the other fic. This is more of _how_ he had affected her life and it sort of shows why Videl and Gohan goes along so well. They both need what the other has.

I hope that you'll like this one as much as the other one. Again, I'm sorry if it will be boring. I tend to describe the emotions more, rather than have an actual event go on.

* * *

**Get Ready**

The heat from the sun streams down heavily on the rolling hills below. It's warm… maybe too warm, but the coolness of the wind compliments the heat. The water on a small lake glistens against the glare from the sun, a mighty contrast from the dullness of the grass that borders it.

You are caught up in a friendly game of catching frogs for your friend's little brother. There are too many of the amphibians in this certain location and so you have decided that this might be the best place to search. You find them hopping around the shallow sides of the lake, yet it's not very easy to catch them.

As you run around the area alone, you try your best to snatch one of the little animals so that you can present it to the kid. You originally want a big one, but as time passes, the difficulty of the game starts to get to you and you settle for any size. Hopefully it still satisfies him… and maybe proves to his older brother that you can actually catch frogs.

You get read to pounce on a small frog, when you stop in your tracks to think for a minute.

Is winning the game appealing to you so that you can make a little boy happy or the make yourself look good to your best friend?

You can't deny that it's the latter one.

What can you say? Gohan's very special to you. The answer to why isn't really clear, because many things have attracted you to him. His actions are so unpredictable and that has been what you haven't liked about him once before. Your life has been a routine; everything that happens to you, you already expect. So you casually get ready to face the day's events, and prepare yourself for the normality of your life. You're _always_ prepared and _always_ ready. Even when something unfamiliar comes up once in a while, you never let anything catch you off guard.

…Until you met him.

A few weeks with him has unwound a series of unexpected surprises. Then somehow, you begin to change your mind. A whole life of similar patterns starts to bore you out and you find yourself craving for the abnormality that his company gives you.

The challenging obstacle you have faced only recently with him did just that. But along with the unexplainable fear, you also have discovered a bunch of the most humble people on Earth: people who show you the same kindness and gentleness that you have been reluctant to show them when you first met; people who demonstrate heroic acts much greater than what you have committed and yet don't ask for a lot of gratitude and glory in return. They are the type of people that make you wish you are a better person, and somehow they make you believe that you can.

This is it! This is everything that you have wished to have. Gohan is everything that you have waited for your whole life; what you've prepared for even if you haven't known it. He is everything that you simply want, but…

Does he want you?

You ask yourself what you have done to deserve a friend like him. Even knowing him is enough to you. He's too good for you. The thought provokes guilt to rise up somewhere in your chest, and you wish that you have been better with him from the start. You slightly get irritated at yourself for being so curious about things that are out of the ordinary. Even now, the habit of expecting things to happen when they should hasn't left you completely.

Still. You silently wish that he reciprocates your feelings.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk,"

You look around to see who have said the remark. The object of your thoughts stands right behind you, wearing a playful lopsided smirk. He looks so good. For a complete dork, he looks really good. His appearance is a bonus to add to all the good qualities he already possesses.

"I see you got nothing yet."

You look back at your empty hands and blush. Thinking about him for the past few minutes has prevented you from accomplishing your task. You feel him place a soft hand on your shoulder.

"It's alright. It can be hard catching some animals when it's your first time," he tells you. "Do you want me to help?"

At any other time with any other person, you will have bellowed about not needing help because you can do it on your own. This time however, you simply shook your head 'no'. It's a good thing he has shown up though. You want to talk to him about a couple of things.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to ask you if…"

Just then, you feel a slimy object cross your feet. You look down, and there is a big frog right below you. You get yourself ready for this rare chance, and in one swift movement, you snatch the animal from its resting place.

Then a hand snatches yours, and you accidentally drop the frog.

Your friend pulls you towards him, and when you turn around to see what he's doing, soft, warm lips covers yours instantly.

For the hundredth time in the short while you've known each other, he catches you off guard once again.

He pulls back and looks at you with an emotion you can't name.

"I love you," he says softly.

All the thoughts and dreams you have about this moment leaves your mind; the plan that you have made up if this ever happens evaporates and all the emotions that you feel crash into a pool of uncertainty. Your body only allows you to voice out two words.

"Why now?"

He grins lovingly at you then whispers,

"Because you weren't expecting it."

* * *

AN: Well, there you go! This also answers what Gohan thinks as the 'right time' to tell her about how he feels. Of course, as the story draws on, Videl will tell him that she loves him too. I think that that was just a more powerful way to end the story, rather than Videl saying 'I love you too, Gohan'. You know the routine. I wanted to have something different.

I know Videl might not be the most normal person in the world, but compared to Gohan, she is rather ordinary. Also, I hope that I got the timing right. I'm not so sure if that was the right 'unexpected' moment, but hopefully it is.

So, do you like it, hate it, love it, fell asleep? Whatever it is, tell me and hit that purple button down there. If you don't have an opinion of the story, then answer this trick question (the other one was way too easy): How can you go for eight days straight without sleeping?


End file.
